i d lie
by TMpasion
Summary: [Es un song-fic de la canción de Taylor Swift i d lie] Kagome canta su canción sin saber que el que la inspiro esta escuchándola...


Había llegado el momento ahora tenía que Salir afuera y cantar, cantar y decir todo lo que sentía en forma de canción, era cobarde no poder decirlo de frente pero no me atrevía, pero por otro lado no podía vivir más con ese nudo en la garganta me terminaría estallando en la cara y nadie se salvaría.

Pero tampoco quería cantarla frente a todo un público, cuando viera a mi amiga la mataría por hacerme pasar por esto como se le ocurría que yo con lo vergonzosa que era saliera a cantar en frente de un público desconocido, porque le había pedido que no le dijera a nadie lo que pensaba hacer, ya que sabía que si alguno de mis amigos escuchaba la canción le encontraría sentido a todo.

- Y ahora los dejamos con la participante Kagome Higurashi que va a cantar una canción de su autoría-

Con las palabras del presentador caí en cuenta de que ya no tenía tiempo para escapar y tenía que enfrentarlo, así que salí con mi guitarra en mano, me acomode en la silla en medio del escenario, arregle el micrófono, salude al público sin enfocar mi vista en nadie y comencé:

_I don't think that passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me _

_He tells me about his night _

_I count the colors in his eyes _

Nos habíamos hecho amigos un día lluvioso, él pasó con el auto y me mojo todita, yo estaba por empezar a gritarle todo el repertorio de insultos que tenía cuando el paró el auto. Bajo del auto con un paraguas y me pregunto si estaba bien.

_Flashback_

- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó como si yo hubiera tropezado y caído, que era mi culpa haberme mojado y él no tenía nada que ver.

Si todo eso lo puede saber al ver en sus ojos y en su tono, era aterrador, porque es como si ya lo conociera y supiera su forma de actuar.

- ¿Qué si me encuentro bien? Usted está viendo estoy empapada por su culpa y su endemoniado auto, y usted tiene la desfachatez de preguntarme si estoy bien- si no estaba en mi mejor día

- Estaba tratando de ser cortés e intentar ayudarla- estaba tratando de ser amable y ella prácticamente le gruño, pero es que su pregunta no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, simplemente la saco de sus casillas-

- No, no esto viendo y si quiere ayudarme me podría alcanzar hasta mi departamento que esta a unas cuadras porque el frio me está calando los huesos- Había perdido totalmente la cabeza, no podía ser que le estuviera pidiendo a un desconocido que la llevara hasta su casa.

El río, era una suave risa, y ahí me di cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, era un chico aproximadamente de 22 años, tenía una larga cabellera pateada, que impactaba pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos de color ámbar, eran fríos como si escondiera un gran dolor en ellos.

- Me acabas de conocer y ya quieres subirte a mi auto, y si fuera un secuestrador o un violador, es que acaso tu madre no te ha dicho que no confíes en extraños-

- si pero si fueras un violador o secuestrador no me lo dirías, a parte hay algo en ti que me hace confiar- el último comentario no debía haberlo dicho…

- Bueno sube al auto e indícame por donde se llega a tu departamento-

_Fin flashback_

Y así fue como nos conocimos, después de eso empezamos a cruzarnos en distintos lugares y luego a planear encontrarnos a tomar algo, salir, reíamos, jugábamos, éramos nosotros mismos, pero el solo me veía como esa amiga que nunca tuvo y yo sin darme cuenta empecé a enamorarme de él y con eso empezó el sufrimiento porque él era un completo mujeriego.

Noche por medio salía con una chica diferente y luego al otro día pasaba a buscarme para ir a comer y mientras viajábamos, yo siempre sentada en el asiento del copiloto, él me contaba con lujo de detalles sus salidas y yo miraba sus ojos intentando saber si por fin se había enamorado o seguiría incrementando su lista de chicas. No sabía a qué le temía más si saber que se había enmarado o seguiría saliendo.

_Won't ever fall in love _

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair _

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_But I know all his favorite songs _

Pero siempre el juraba nunca haberse enamorado y yo reía porque quería que fuera mentira, que me dijera que el amor le había llegado un día de lluvia y sabía que nunca sucedería porque él no era un romántico y si tuviera que decirlo seguramente usaría alguna canción, ya que aunque sonara ilógico sus canciones favoritas eran de amor, sonaba raro, la primera vez que me lo dijo no pude evitar reírme, el señor tempano de hielo admitía que le gustaban las canciones románticas.

Yo conocía todas sus canciones favoritas, pasábamos horas los dos escuchándolas en mi departamento o en el suyo, charlando, haciendo bromas o en silencios nunca incomodos.

_And I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the Seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd lie _

Sabia tantas cosas de él, al principio me costaba que se abriera pero después de un tiempo el empezó a considerarme su mejor amiga y se abrió, prácticamente sabía todo de él, como por ejemplo que su color favorito era el verde porque le traía tranquilidad y cuando estaba muy estresado escapaba al parque a observar los árboles. Otra cosa que sabía de él era que le encantaba discutir, era su extraña forma de demostrar su cariño, siempre estábamos metidos en pequeñas discusiones que siempre terminaban en risas por no poder acordarnos porque había empezado la pelea.

_Flashback_

- Te digo que sí, ese hombre te estaba mirando, estuvo bien que lo amenazara-

- Por supuesto que no, pobre hombre solo quería saber dónde se encontraba un buen restaurante y tu prácticamente casi le pegas-

- Claro, quería saber dónde había un restaurante para invitarte a comer, Kagome, conozco a los hombres, yo soy uno, era un degenerado cuando te diste vuelta te estaba mirando el culo- Yo no puede evitar ponerme roja

- No a ti te molesta cualquier hombre que me hable, eres un celoso, y si yo quería salir con él, era guapo-

- Ahh, entonces la próxima no digo nada y metete con cualquier tipo, solo intentó cuidarte por algo soy tu mejor amigo-

- Yo soy tu mejor amiga pero no me meto con cada chica con la que hablas, ni la amenazó prácticamente no le habló-

- Eso es porque ellas se tienen que cuidar de mí no yo de ellas-

- Eres un machista-

- No solo digo la verdad

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que…. Siempre haces lo mismo me haces despistar y no recordar porque discutíamos-

_Fin flashback_

Y ninguno aguantaba más y estallábamos en carcajadas, a veces la gente nos miraba raro porque de estar gritando nos estábamos riendo.

Pero es que a veces me perdía en esos ojos que tanto me gustaban y ni mi nombre me acordaba, ahora sabía que esos ojos eran el sello de la familia, los había heredado de su padre, al igual que sus hermanos, nada más que los de ellos eran más cálidos, su hermana era hermosa, sus ojos ámbar cálidos siempre transmitían amor, era imposible no quererla. Ella siempre me preguntaba si amaba a su hermano y que de ser así se lo dijera, que no perdiera oportunidad, pero yo siempre le mentía diciéndole que no y que seguro eran imaginaciones de ella.

_He looks around the room _

_Innocently overlooks the truth _

_Shouldn't a light go off? _

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long? _

_He sees everything in black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

Él había perdido hace mucho tiempo sus sueños, veía todo en el blanco y negro, aunque nunca lo admitiera el sufría, cuando era joven el si se había enamorado de una chica pero ella le había roto el corazón desde ese momento, él nunca fue el mismo, se hizo una pared para protegerse y que nadie viera lo que sentía, yo había logrado derrumbar de a poco la pared, yo lo veía tal cual era, me había costado pero lo había conseguido, el lloraba y reía, sentía pena y felicidad como cualquiera nada más que lo ocultaba prefería que todos lo vieran frio y orgulloso. Nunca dejaba que nadie lo viera llorar yo era una de las pocas personas que lo había hecho y fue cuando su madre murió. Llegó a mi apartamento destrozado sin saber qué hacer, no podía con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Él estaba desvalido y necesitaba a alguien, yo le di el apoyo que necesitaba y juntos salimos del pozo en que estaba metido, ahora era más fácil verlo reír, más nunca se dejaba ver llorar.

Ahí fue cuando decidí que me tragaría mis sentimientos, el no sentía lo mismo por mí, y necesitaba mi apoyo no necesitaba saber que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él porque se volvería a encerrar en sí mismo, se sentiría incomodo en mi presencia y la relación se perdería, prefería tenerlo como a amigo a no tenerlo.

_I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Born on the Seventeenth _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd lie_

Nunca me voy a olvidar de su cumpleaños, el primero que pasamos juntos, él nunca me había dicho cuando cumplía años y a mí nunca se me había ocurrido preguntar, ese día no había venido a buscarme para comer, pensé que algo le había pasado porque lo llamaba y no atendía. Me acuerdo que llame a su hermano para preguntarle si había pasado algo_._ Y él me contestó que tenía que ir para su casa a ayudar pero no me especifico nada.

Cuando llegue a su casa estaba toda su familia reunida preparando las cosas para lo que parecía una fiesta, yo por supuesto no entendía nada, cuando me cruce con su padre, se sorprendió que no supiera que ese día era su cumpleaños y a la mañana salía a visitar la tumba de su madre y pasaba ahí la mayor parte de la tarde, es por eso que no contestaba el teléfono y para animarlo le estabn preparando una fiesta sorpresa.

Desde ese año nunca olvido que el día 17 de agosto es su cumpleaños, siempre hacemos algo para animarlo, desde viajes hasta fiestas en bares, restaurantes, en su casa, y yo nunca dejaba que vaya solo a ver la tumba de su madre, siempre lo acompañaba. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde ese primer cumpleaños, 5 años en que yo callaba mi sentimiento, es por eso que ya me resultaba difícil seguir.

_He stands there, then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say _

_I'm holding every breath for you _

Si solo tuviera el valor para decirle que cada suspiro es por él que no hay nadie más que me haga sentir tanto como él, que el solo con una sonrisa hace que mi corazón deje de latir, y cuando me abraza, me toma la mano, no entiendo como no escucha mi corazón latir si es que parece una tambor en mi pecho, latiendo por él.

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar _

_I think he can see through everything but my heart _

_First thought when I wake up is _

_My God, he's beautiful _

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle _

Asi como amaba las canciones románticas, le encantaba tocarlas con su guitarra, era algo que no decía, yo lo había escuchado toar por casualidad mientras cantaba y su voz era preciosa, no entendía como es que no le decía a nadie que lo hacía si lo hacía muy bien. Es que no podía ser tan perfecto, mi primer pensamiento al levantar era que no podía ser tan hermoso y el ultimo al acostarme era que no podía ser real, que seguro era un producto de mi imaginación.

Nos conocíamos tanto, él podía leer a través de mis ojos, sabia cuando estaba triste, contenta, orgullosa, enojada, contenta pero parecía que no podía ver a través de mi corazón, no podía ver el amor escondido en mis ojos y si lo veía lo confundía con otra cosa.

_Yes I could tell you _

_His favorite color's green _

_He loves to argue _

_Oh, and it kills me _

_His sister's beautiful _

_He has his father's eyes _

_And if you ask me if I love him.. _

_If you ask me if I love him.. _

_I'd lie_

- Gracias por todo- termine de cantar y me despedí del público.

Y al bajar del escenario ÉL estaba ahí, mirándome.

- No sabía que cantabas tan bonito- me dijo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- siempre tan directa

- Ehh, no sabía que estaba prohíbo entrar a un bar, pero me invito Sango- Mi mejor amiga era persona muerta

- Ahh, bueno- incomodo

- Linda canción, la compusiste pensando en alguien, por qué a mí si me hizo acordar a alguien- y tenía en su rostro esa sonrisa arrogante que tenía ganas de borrar de un golpe-

- Creo que la canción estaba muy clara- Ya no tenía sentido disimular el se había dado cuenta-

- Pensé que yo era el de las canciones románticas y el que tocaba la guitarra- Y la maldita sonrisa se agrandaba

-Pues creo que no se me dio tan mal, me estas pegando tu mañas- y no tenía nada mejor que decir

- ¿Entonces para quien era la canción?- el muy maldito quería hacérmelo decir

- Para ti, Sesshomaru, sabes que es para ti- No tenía sentido ocultárselo, si la canción lo describía perfectamente

- Entonces tiene varios errores, yo no nací en los setenta, no soy tan viejo, mi hermana no es hermosa y mis ojos no los herede de mi papá, son una mezcla del color de mi madre con el de mi padre-

- Sé que no naciste en los setenta pero quedaba con la letra, tu hermana es muy hermosa, sino pregúntaselo a su novio, y tus ojos son el calco que los de tu padre y tu hermano nada más que los de ellos son más cálidos- si él quería discutir, discutiríamos

- Y lo de discutir, me encanta pero solo contigo, me gusta tu rostro cuando está enojada, pero ahora tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer con los labios- y me besó

Fue un beso cargado de amor, de sentimientos escondidos, fue dulce pero a la vez agresivo, fue tierno pero a la vez demandante, fue un beso como solo Sesshomaru puede darlo.

- Te amo ¿Me amas? – Me preguntó, él me amaba, creo que yo era la que no podía ver a través de su corazón-

- No- Sonreí y lo volví a besar.


End file.
